


Body Swap

by xYamiKawaitax



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Magic, Mild Smut, Personality Swap, Tropetastic Tuesday, randl, rhink, tropetastictuesday8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYamiKawaitax/pseuds/xYamiKawaitax
Summary: Rhett and Link get more than they bargained for when they visit the fortune teller at the travelling fayre.





	Body Swap

 

"Come on man, it'll be so worth it!"

 

He was practically dragging Link into the tent. 

 

"I can't understand why you believe this crap." He complained as they entered. 

 

A woman with long black hair and a flowing scarf was sat cross legged on a cushion. Her eyes were closed and her hands waved back and forth over the crystal ball in front of her. 

 

"Ah I've been expecting you two."

 

Rhett jostled Link with excitement and whispered;

 

"She's been expecting us!"

 

Link just rolled his eyes. 

 

"Have a seat." She gestured to the cushions laid out in front of her. 

 

They obliged, one more reluctantly than the other. 

 

"I've been waiting for you two all day." She said finally opening her eyes. They shone a rich blue, like sapphires set into her porcelain skin. "The spirits have finally guided you into my path."

 

Rhett was leaning forward, his eyes wide with eagerness. 

 

"You both have an important lesson to learn." She said a warning tone, waving her hand over the crystal ball. 

 

Link couldn't fight back a snigger anymore. It was all so ridiculous. 

 

She shot him a dark look. 

 

"You must be Link." She raised an eyebrow. "Clearly you are the more cynical of the two."

 

Link looked startled. 

 

"How did you know my name?"

 

Rhett was bobbing with uncontrollable excitement next to him. 

 

"I know everything. Everything that has been. Everything that will be." She said ominously. 

 

"I told you man!" Said Rhett, whacking his friend excitedly in the arm. 

 

"If you really know everything how come you're here doing this for three bucks a go instead of winning the lottery?" Said Link, his cynicism back with a vengeance. 

 

The sorceress smiled. It was an amused smile, like there was some joke that Link wasn't in on. 

 

"I have a duty." She waved her hands and smoke filled the ball in front of her, rising through the glass like ink through water. "I've been here waiting for you. You both need a lesson in understanding. You are passing ships. You need to be at port, together. You will never see that without guidance."

 

The pair exchanged a puzzled look as they tried to make sense of the riddle. There was something a

haunting about her voice, Link had to admit she had quite the stage presence.

 

"What do we have to do?" Rhett asked. 

 

"Go home. Go to sleep. Tomorrow morning, things will be clearer." 

 

\--

 

"Well I'm glad you paid." Said Link as they left the fayre. "That woman was nuts."

 

"But how did she know all that stuff?" Rhett asked, somewhat shaken by events. She had gone on to tell them things she had no way of possibly knowing, things they had sworn to keep secret, things that had been, things that were yet to come. 

 

"Let's just go home, I'm tired now, I want my bed."

 

Rhett shuddered. 

 

"See what I mean?"

 

\---

 

Link woke the next morning with a yawn. He stretched his arms wide, and jumped slightly when he touched the wall. Had he moved over in his sleep? He couldn't surely have reached the wall from his bed?

 

He opened his eyes and unfamiliar sights came into view. The colours were different, the bedding was different, but after a second recognition set in. 

 

"Rhett?" He called out, wondering why he was in his friend’s bed. His voice sounded strange as he spoke. He cleared his throat and brought a hand up to his gouzle. 

 

It was gone! 

 

He leaped out of bed in blind panic, tumbling over his legs as he did. He finally reached a mirror, and when he did, his heart stopped. 

 

His gouzle was gone alright. As was everything. As Link looked into the mirror, Rhett stared back, an expression of blind horror painted on his face. 

 

\---

 

Link stumbled his way into the office, not used to controlling quite so much leg. 

 

"Morning Rhett." It was Stevie. She had arms full of cables and a frantic look in her eye. "We're nearly ready to shoot but we're having some problems with one of the lights. Link's around here somewhere, he'll explain." 

 

As she hurried off down the corridor, Link debated his next move. 

 

_'Link's around here somewhere'_

 

Well that must mean... oh god! Rhett! In _his_ body! 

 

He dashed through to the kitchen, knowing that the best place to find a wild Rhett is anywhere there is food.

 

As he burst in he found his body, sitting at the table, a spoonful of cereal halfway to his face. 

 

They stared at each other in blind shock, their brains thoroughly unprepared to see their resident bodies occupied by someone else.

 

"Drop that immediately!" Link cried using Rhett's voice when he finally recovered himself. 

 

"What? Why?" 

 

Link dashed over and started pulling at the clothes adorning his real body. 

 

"I know you're in there, Rhett! Are you being careful? You better not freaking damage me!"

 

"Jeez man! Settle down!" He slapped Link's hands away. "Knock it off man!"

 

"I'm just checking for damages that's all." He said grumpily.

 

"I'm fine! You're fine, I mean." He shovelled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Good grief man, I have been craving this since the minute I woke up." He waved his spoon at Link accusingly. "There's something wrong with you."

 

Link pulled a face of mock incredulity, he felt one eyebrow rise a lot higher than the other. 

 

"You're the one with the problem!" Link shot back. He looked around him before leaning in and whispering angrily. "I have been turned on all freaking morning."  

 

Rhett grinned. It was a grin he totally recognised, but not one he was used to seeing on his own face. 

 

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

 

"What is the matter with you, anyway? It's like being inside a teenager!" He slipped down into the seat opposite Rhett. He was slightly unsettled by how much worse the arousal had become since seeing himself. It was very self indulgent to find yourself attractive. He didn't usually feel that way, not when he was the one in the body, did that make it better or worse? It did have to be sad that he usually didn't have Rhett's unreasonable level of hormones swimming around in his head.

 

"What have you done to my hair?" Rhett asked. 

 

"Is this not right?" Link asked, reaching up to fiddle with it. "I did the best I could, but I was a little stressed at the time." 

 

"C'mere"

 

Rhett leaned over the table and slipped his fingers into his own hair. Link felt a tingle go up his spine. His heart started to pound, watching the concentration in his own face as he pulled his hair messily into place. 

 

Link's body sat back to admire his work. 

 

"That's better." Rhett said, smiling with his friend's features. 

 

"What are we gonna do, Rhett?" Link whispered. "I told you seeing that fortune teller was a bad idea!"

 

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff." Said Rhett, his best cheeky grin making Link's face look all smug. 

 

"Yeah well in the light of new evidence I've changed my stance." He said bitterly.

 

Stevie poked her head around the door, looking noticeably less harassed. 

 

"Two minutes guys."

 

She was gone as suddenly as she had appeared. 

 

Rhett and Link stared at each other, each through the other's eyes. 

 

"Seriously. What are we gonna do?" Link asked. 

 

"We'll do this episode, then we'll call it a half day and we can figure this shit out then." Said Rhett, throwing his bowl into the sink. 

 

"Okay, we can do this right?"

 

"Of course we can!"

 

\--

 

The lights were on, the set was ready. The crew were gathered around the various pieces of equipment that they were each responsible for. 

 

Rhett and Link sat down together. 

 

Link fidgeted with his coffee mug, he really didn't want to do this right now. 

 

When he looked up he was slightly taken aback to find the crew were all staring at them. 

 

"W-what is it?" Link asked with Rhett's voice. 

 

"Umm... is this part of the episode?" Stevie gestured a finger back and forth between them. "Why'd you guys switch seats?"

 

Oh god!

 

They looked at each other, both registering shock and embarrassment on their own faces. 

 

"Ha!" Rhett said with a laugh. "What were we thinking!"

 

They got up to switch. The crew were exchanging strange looks. 

 

"That's better!" Lied Link. The world seemed strange over on Rhett's side of the desk. 

 

Once the crew were once again engaged in getting the show on the road, Link whispered to Rhett. 

 

"We've gotta be more careful than this."

 

"Mmm." Rhett agreed, reaching up to fiddle with his glasses. "How do you wear these all day? They're driving me crazy already!" He added in a hushed annoyance. 

 

"Suck it up." Said Link, forcing himself to look away. All he wanted to do was look at himself. 

 

All through the episode he found himself gazing across the desk at the man puppeteering his body. Whenever he caught himself doing it he would instantly look away, but he found that his head just drifted that way. 

 

He tried his best to channel Rhett's opinions, and found himself having to remind Rhett to do the same for him. 

 

"Really, LINK, I'm surprised you feel that way." He said it a few times. More times than he should have had to. He was starting to worry that Rhett wasn't taking this as seriously as he should be. 

 

\--

 

"I think that went okay." Said Rhett optimistically as they headed for lunch.

 

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't have been less like me if you'd tried!" 

 

"Well you know what, it's real hard to concentrate when you're looking at me like that all episode!" Rhett complained. "You were putting me off."

 

"Well I'm sorry okay, I was trying not to!" 

 

"It's disturbed man, giving yourself the heart eyes like that. You got a real problem." 

 

"That's all you man! I didn't want to stare at somebody else using my body! It's really freaking me out!"

 

"Whatever, let's just get some food." Rhett’s Mom always said not to tackle voodoo body swap situations on an empty stomach. Link had been pretty sure he was lying, but in possession of Rhett’s growling belly, he had not complained. 

 

They pulled up at their favourite burger place and ordered. 

 

Link took a big bite of his burger, overcome my Rhett's body's insatiable hunger. Rhett bit down too, and immediately grimaced. 

 

"Eurgh, this is awful!" He said throwing it down. "What the hell?"

 

Link cocked Rhett's head at him. 

 

"Mine's fine. Better than fine in fact. What's up with it?"

 

"I dunno." He huffed, poking it dejectedly. 

 

Link smiled. 

 

"Hang on."

 

He lifted the bun and pulled off the two pieces of half eaten tomato. 

 

"Try that." He said with a grin. 

 

Rhett took a bite. 

 

"Much better." He said gratefully. 

 

"Now you know what it's like to be fussy!" Link was somewhat pleased. "Next time you think about ribbing me over it you can think again!"

 

"Yeah well."

 

After that, they didn’t talk for a while. Each lost in their own little worlds. Link in particular was starting to worry that they might never be returned to their own bodies. He would have to spend the rest of his life stuck in someone else’s body. It didn’t bear thinking about.

 

"Link..." 

 

It was surreal hearing his name out of his own mouth. 

 

"Yeah?" He saw the look of thoughtfulness his friend was wearing on his face, he wondered what he’d been worrying about.

 

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like... you know... to kiss yourself?"

 

Link threw down his burger in exasperation. 

 

"Jesus Rhett would you get your head out of the gutter? This is serious!"

 

"I'm just wondering!" He said defensively. "We've been given a golden opportunity here! It could be fun!"

 

"No Rhett, we need to fix this!"

 

"Whatever man." He looked so sulky. God it was hot. Why was it so hot? Link shook his head in annoyance.

 

"You need to see a doctor about these hormones." 

 

Rhett shrugged. 

 

"It's never bothered me. Guess I'm used to it." He stood up in a huff. "I need to pee." He announced. 

 

"No, no! You can't!” Link cried. “I don't want you... touching things." He said hopelessly. 

 

"Would you rather I pissed your pants?" Rhett shot, somewhat annoyed. "You're being a real buzzkill today, it doesn't suit me."

 

As he walked away, he turned back to add;

 

"Besides which when I woke up this morning you were totally naked." That cheeky grin of Rhett's found its way once again onto Link's face. "Your body didn't seem to mind me touching it then."

 

With that he left Link to turn Rhett's cheeks violet with embarrassment. He should have felt violated, so why did the thought of Rhett's hands on him turn him on so much?

 

He really needed to get out of Rhett's head. 

 

 

\-----

 

After lunch they agreed that the best place to go to get this sorted was where it had all begun. They pulled up to the travelling fayre, grateful that it hadn't moved on yet. 

 

They headed straight for the fortune teller's tent, and as they burst in, Link had his speech all prepared. 

 

He was about to launch into it, but immediately faltered at the sight that met him. 

 

"You're not the woman that was here yesterday!" He blurted at the slightly bemused fortune teller. 

 

She had long auburn hair, her skin was worn and tanned. Her clothes were little more than a cheap costume. She was definitely not the woman that had been there the day before. 

 

"Excuse me?" Her accent was thick, definitely southern but indiscernible. 

 

"Where's the fortune teller who was here yesterday?" Rhett asked. 

 

"Listen honey, I don't know what y'all been smoking, but I was here all day yesterday." She looked them up and down. "And I know I'd remember if you two came in."

 

All they could do was stare at her, lost for words. 

 

The woman sighed. 

 

"Okay, what can I do to get y'all outta ma tent?"

 

After they sat down and explained the situation, the teller, Mystique, hummed in thought. 

 

"I see, that's quite the pickle." She clicked her tongue as she mulled it over. "' _A lesson in understanding'..._ does that mean anything to you?"

 

"Not really." Said Link, shaking Rhett's head. 

 

"I thought we understood each other pretty well, we've been friends since first grade."

 

"Hmmm. Maybe it's not each other you need to understand better..." Mystique pondered. 

 

"What do you mean?" Rhett asked, leaning forward. 

 

"Oh, nothing." She shook her head. "Just a thought. Whelp. I don't know what to tell you boys. I guess you'll just have to cope and hope it sorts itself out." She said with a shrug. 

 

"Is there nothing you can do?" Link asked, his heart sinking. 

 

"'Fraid not honey. I hear the spirits, they don’t hear me, and if they do they sure don’t listen. I don't know who you met yesterday, but I know I can't undo what she did." She saw their faces fall. "I'm sorry boys."

 

"It's okay." Said Rhett, getting to his feet. "Thanks for all your help anyway." He shook her hand and ducked out of the tent. 

 

Mystique looked at the dejected looking man left in front of her. 

 

"Just try and remember what she said. I'm sure that's the key."

 

"Thanks, Mystique, we appreciate it." Link said standing up. 

 

"Oh sugar, don't sweat it. I hope it works out for y'all." She shrugged "Try and enjoy it."

 

Link laughed. 

 

"What's there to enjoy?" He asked cynically. 

 

A coy smile came into Mystique's face. 

 

"Well darlin, all I'm saying is you know your body better than anybody. And I'm sure that man out there knows the body you're in just as well." She explained with a wink. 

 

Link flushed red as he understood what she meant. 

 

"Oh, I see." He cleared his throats and Mystique laughed. 

 

"Sure, you've gone red as a beet!" She smiled at him softly. "Now shift yourself, I got fortunes to be telling."

 

\---

 

"So. Whatcha wanna do now?" Rhett asked as they sat on the sofa. They had agreed that it was safest to stay together until they were themselves again to save any awkward encounters with people the other didn’t know.

 

Link wondered what they would do if they were never themselves again. He banished the thought, it didn't help to be negative. 

 

"I dunno." He mused. "I'm hungry." He complained. 

 

Rhett laughed. 

 

"Get used to that." He said, getting to his feet. "I'll grab you something from the kitchen. Whaddya want?"

 

Link was about to ask for a sandwich, but sighed. 

 

"Just make whatever you would normally want." He asked with resignation.

 

"Sure thing buddyroll." He said with a smile. Link was starting to get used to seeing himself with someone else inside it now. It was strange, but he could see it was Rhett in there now. The way he smiled, the way he tilted his head, it was Rhett alright. 

 

As he sat there, watching Rhett disappear into the kitchen, he started to muse about what Mystique had said about enjoying himself. He daydreamed about what that might be like... he remembered what Rhett had said about kissing yourself... maybe he could... 

 

He shook his head. He had to stop letting Rhett's sex drive cloud his thoughts. 

 

But then again, was it too good a chance to miss? If this was going to be forever, did it have to be miserable?

 

Rhett re-entered the room, he looked a little flustered. He adjusted Link's glasses carefully on his nose, and Link found himself licking his lips at the sight, his tongue tickling against his beard. 

 

"I've got no bread." Rhett said apologetically. 

 

"Forget the food." Said Link, getting to his feet. He walked over to where Rhett stood, towering over him in his tiny body. He caught him by the waist, pulled him against his body and kissed him roughly. 

 

Rhett gasped in surprise, but Link knew how to convince him to kiss back. He knew what those lips liked. 

 

Rhett hummed softly as his resistance faded away. He kissed back, and Link felt electricity shoot through the body he was residing in. 

 

The parted for air with a gasp. 

 

Link grinned down at Rhett, still holding him tight. 

 

"You were right. That was a fun."

 

"Give a guy a little warning next time." Said Rhett, clearing his throat and flushing pink. 

 

"Oh, okay." Link nodded. 

 

There was a pause. 

 

"Rhett?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"This is your warning. Imma do that again."

 

And with that he crashed their lips together. 

 

There was no resistance from Rhett this time. He kissed back fiercely. The found their way back to the sofa, and sank into it together, locked in a fiery embrace. 

 

Link didn't know how it escalated so quickly. Before he knew it there were clothes hanging from every piece of furniture in the room. 

 

Link let his fingers dance down his chest, delaying just below his belly button, just the way that he knew drove his body crazy. Rhett writhed under his touch. 

 

"Tease." He hissed through gritted teeth. 

 

He reached up and hooked his hand behind the back of his neck, pulling Link down on top of him. Their lips moved together, Rhett caught hold of his bottom lip in his teeth, and Link could do little to resist the moan that forced its way from his body. 

 

The next thing Link knew he was completely naked, and so was Rhett beneath him. Trying not to dwell on how narcissistic it was to be this attracted to his own body, he plunged forward. 

 

They moaned together at the sudden rush of pleasure. He knew his own body well enough to know that it wanted to be touched, and before Rhett could cry out for it, his hands were there, stifling the noises just as they began. 

 

They panted and groaned, their bodies feeling pleasure they had not felt, possibly ever. Their bodies and minds working together in the harmonious bliss of sexual intercourse. As Link watched his own face contort in ecstasy, he realised it was Rhett he was looking at. Sure, it was his body on the outside, but it was Rhett that he wanted. Had it always been that way? Was he just realising this now? As Rhett looked up he met his gaze and their eyes locked. In that moment, Link wondered if Rhett felt the same way he did. By the look in his eye, it sure seemed that way.

 

It would explain so much of the way he had been feeling whenever he had seen himself that day through Rhett's eyes. It was visceral, it came from his body. Rhett's body had desired Link from the minute Link had gotten into it. He wondered how long it had wanted him before that. He wondered if Rhett knew, or if he was realising it now for the first time too.

\--

 

It was hours later when Link awoke. He found himself wrapped in a warm pair of arms, their bodies pressed tightly together on the sofa, a thin blanket hastily pulled over their nakedness. 

 

He felt a surge of happiness to be in Rhett's arms. He knew this was where he belonged. Like a ship coming into harbour. Odysseus returning to Ithaca after 20 years away. It was home. And he'd only just realised it. 

 

He looked around him, trying to find the time. He blinked repeatedly, waiting for the sleep to clear from his eyes, but it didn't. He yawned, reaching a hand out as delicately as possible so not as to disturb Rhett's sleep. He felt along the floor for his glasses. He tried to remember where he'd seen them last. They were on his face before they got to the sofa, had they come off with the shirts?

 

He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember. He should have known Rhett would lose his glasses. 

 

Then it dawned on him. 

 

"Rhett?" He asked aloud, his own voice meeting his ears as he did. 

 

"Mmm?" He heard Rhett's familiar groan. "What is it?"

 

Link squinted at the bearded man whose arms he lay in. 

 

"Nuthin'". He mumbled, cuddling in closer. "It can wait." He added with a whisper.

 

“Mmkay.” His eyes still closed, Rhett tilted his head and planted a kiss on the top of Link’s hair.

 

Link smiled happily and closed his eyes.

 


End file.
